Many devices and methods for treating obesity have been made and used, including but not limited to adjustable gastric bands. An example of such an adjustable gastric band is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,991, entitled “Mechanical Food Intake Restriction Device” which issued on May 30, 2000, and which is incorporated herein by reference. Some fluid-based adjustable gastric band systems include an implanted port for the injection and withdrawal of fluid from the gastric band system. Insertion of a needle, or otherwise engaging a port, may be difficult in some situations where the port is oriented within a patient in certain ways (e.g., when a port is flipped upside-down). The foregoing examples are merely illustrative and not exhaustive. While a variety of techniques and devices have been used treat obesity, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has previously made or used an invention as described in the appended claims.